Fairy Tail High Detective
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is a new student at Fairy Tail High and became known as the school delinquent. But when a recent act of delinquency forces Gajeel to find out who's behind the recent attacks on Laxus Dreyar, the star football player, will Gajeel be able to find out who's behind it before the school day's over!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, this was in my vault of Gajevy Stories. I was going to make this into a one-shot but I said "Ah to hell with it, I'll make it a series." This is inspired by the game series: _High School Detective._ I could imagine this happening, so this is a High School AU and I really must be on drugs if I wrote this lol. I hope you like it! _**I don't own Fairy Tail. Or High School Detective.**_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail High Detective in: The Case of The Attacks on Laxus.**

 **Chapter 1: The Delinquent Detective.**

"NO! Get away!" a blonde man screamed down the hallways of Fairy Tail high school. He ran down the hallways of Fairy Tail High in nothing but his underwear, this man was Laxus Dreyar; grandson of Fairy Tail High's Principal Makarov Dreyar, and Captian of the School District's Number One Football Team.

"Get away!" Laxus continued to run down the hallways until hitting a ladder and the paint bucket filled with super glue landed on top of him. Immediately gluing Laxus' hands to his hair. Someone from up above Laxus then went ahead and dropped a bunch of feathers on top of Laxus; humiliating him in front of the entire school.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Laxus screamed while his fellow classmates laughed at him.

* * *

A young man was walking down the hallways of Fairy Tail High. He was tall, tan skin, piercing red eyes, long spiky black hair, and piercings decorated his body and he may as well have the word 'deliquent' tattooed on his forhead (he didn't but he may as well have). His name, was Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail High's sneaky bastard deliquent. Where was he heading you may ask? To Principal Makarov's Office. Well, it was pretty much forced; you see, Gajeel was in the stairwell early in the morning when the loud speaker called out _"Gajeel Redfox, please report to Principal Makarov's office immediately."_ A sneaky looking smirk appeared on his face at the thought of his recent bad deed. _Only one step closer to an expulsion._ Gajeel said to himself. He entered the Principal's office and immediately took a seat in the chair opposite the Principal, reclining back and placing his feet on the desk like he owned the place.

"Well look who we have here, Gajeel Redfox." said the voice behind a large office chair. The chair turned towards Gajeel, revealing a small old man behind it; Principal Makarov "What brings you here today? Let me guess, you graffitied on the school insignia again?"

"Nope." Gajeel smirked "This time, I put laxatives in the punch bowl at the Home Coming Dance."

"That was you?! No wonder why the toilets were clogged for three days!" Makarov's face was boiling with anger; this was it! This is the moment he was going to expel Gajeel! Gajeel literally was bouncing with anticipation.

"Listen Gajeel," Makarov sighed, his face showing no signs of anger "ever since your transfer from Phantom Lord High, you've been causing nothing but hell." The reason Gajeel was transferred was because his father was concerned with what kind of person his son was turning into because of that school. So he transfered Gajeel to Fairy Tail High, which was known to be the best school in the district, maybe the whole country. The moment Gajeel stepped foot in that school, his main goal was to get expelled.

"Then expel me!" Gajeel pleaded "I want out of this school!"

"No, I promised your father that I would try to lead you to a better path in life. I know you were looking forward to an expulsion; but I decided I have a punishment more suitable for you." Gajeel paled at those words.

"Please don't tell me it's a detention." he groaned.

"Far worse." Makarov replied "You heard about what's been going on with my grandson Laxus correct?"

"The football star? Yeah, only that he got turned into a chicken earlier today. Why?"

"Someone's been targeting my grandson lately. I told him that he's imagining things, but I think today took the case, and whoever did this went too far. The superglue used on Laxus is not coming off, and the product to remove it, contains an ingredient my grandson is highly allergic too. Because of this he's going to miss the big game against Alverez High tomorrow!"

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to find out who's behind this." _Well, shit._

"Can't you have someone who's better at this do it then me?"

"It takes a delinquent to catch a delinquent." Makarov pointed out.

"Besides that." Gajeel replied gruffly "How do you know it wasn't me?"

"Because I know you're too smart to mess with my grandson. Unless, you're highly suicidal."

"So I gotta do this?"

"Damn straight boy. Now, Laxus is in the Nurse's Office, I want you to interview him and find out who's behind this. You have until the end of the day to find out."

"If I fail?"

"Then you're wearing the mascot costume for every game this year." Gajeel paled at those words. The mascot costume was a fairy and it was meant for a girl! Can this get any worse?

"Fine." Gajeel said gruffly "You got you're detective."

"Good." Makarov took out a paper and pen and began to write something before giving to Gajeel "This is your All Day Hall Pass. Can only be used until the end of the school day, if you need some help from another student, it will excuse them as well. I'll notify your teachers and let them know your running an errand for me the entire day." Gajeel took the pass and looked at the clock; it was 6:40 am, the school day begins at 7:15 am and ends at 2:15 pm. Looks like he was getting an extra 35 minutes to figure things out "Get moving Redfox!"

Gajeel let out a huge grunt and left Principal Makarov's office. As soon as he did, he looked around the hallways of Fairy Tail High, this place was definitely different from that of Phantom Lord High. So clean you could eat off the floors, bright, sunny and all happy. Back at Phantom, he was The King! Could do whatever he wanted, got any lady he wanted and even had the nerds do his homework for him! Why did his old man have to get him out of that school? He missed his gang of misfits, Juvia, Totomaru, Area and Sol, and he was top of his class back there! But now that he was here, he had no friends, didn't know a single person and had lower grades. He should of known that it was an omen the day Juvia moved out of Oak Town to a different city. To Gajeel, it was obvious to him that he didn't belong here at Fairy Tail High, everyone here was like family; he was just a forced edition to their "Family". Gajeel looked up at the clock in the front of the main hallway and began to make his way to The Nurse's Office.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, here we go! Chapter 2! Now things begin to get serious! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Questions for our King.**

A loud groan ripped through the air of the Nurse's Office as Nurse Porlyusica tried to remove the feathers off of Laxus's body. Every second, she continued to scrub harder and harder on Laxus's chest until she could see some of his skin and notice it was turning red from irritation.

"Stop your groaning!" Porlyusica yelled at the football star.

"I'M IN PAIN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" Laxus screamed at the nurse.

"Not my fault you're allergic to the superglue remover!" Laxus tried to give her an angry look; but he couldn't see much from the hives on his face caused by the superglue remover.

Gajeel walked into the Nurse's Office and witnessed the odd sight in the bathroom. Gajeel knocked on the door and entered the bathroom.

"Oi! Laxus!" Gajeel called out to him. Laxus looked in the direction the voice came from.

"G-Gajeel?" Laxus called out "Is that you?"

"What're you doing here Redfox?" Porlyuisca asked a little irritadedly "Only come in when you're sick!"

"I got a right to be here." Gajeel smirked "Makarov has me investegating chicken boy over here. Gihi." Gajeel showed the nurse his all day hall pass which she swiped out of his hands and read. A small growl came from her throat before she handed it back to him.

"Fine." Porlyusica growled "You can talk with Laxus. I hate humans I swear." she left the bathroom to rest her arm. Gajeel gave Laxus a bathrobe to wear and guided Laxus to one of the beds in the Nurse's office and sat him down.

"Ok pal," Gajeel sighed as he sat down on the opposite bed "Take me back to the beginning."

"Well," Laxus began "I was born in the back of my dad's truck, sports always came easy-"

"Not that far dumb ass! I mean the beginning of this whole attacking thing!"

"Oh. It started about three weeks ago. Missing things in lockers, deflated footballs, graffiti on my locker, just yesterday morning someone put laxatives in my sports drink!"

"Nah, you could be drinking too much of that shit." as Gajeel said that, the door to the Nurse's Office opened up and a short, pale skinned girl with messy blue hair, honey-brown eyes, red glasses, a white dress shirt, a checkerboard skirt, long socks and maryjanes walked into the nurses office. Gajeel knew her as Levy McGarden, the nerdy chick in his Math and History classes. And from the look on her face, she looked really uncomfortable.

"E-excuse me." she called out "Nurse Porlyusica..."

"Did those mean girls hang you up by your underwear again Levy?" Nurse Porlyusica asked concerned. A moment of silence passed before Levy sighed.

"Yes... They snuck up on me in the gym." Gajeel's eyes widened when he heard this; people were hanging this chick by her underwear? Not that he cared or anything...

"Honestly Levy," Porlyusica sighed as she handed Levy a fresh ice pack "I don't know why you keep insisting on wearing that mascot costume. It makes you a constant target for bullying."

"Someone has to do it. And I'm the only one who can!" she took the ice pack and placed it on her rear, feeling the chilling relief come to her behind.

"You should really look into quitting the mascot thing and look into other clubs, like chess club or maybe book club." Gajeel stared at her butt for a moment before blushng and returning to Laxus.

"Anyway," Gajeel asked Laxus, trying to get back on track "hows the steroids working for ya?"

"Not bad." Laxus shrugged "My muscles are bigger than they ever been; but the worst part is my nuts shrinked to the size of acorns."

"That's what happens." Levy yelled from the other room.

"Do you know anyone who would try to sabatoge ya and shit?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm the king of this school! No one takes down the king! The only one I would think can be angry at me is my girlfriend Mira, we're always fighting and getting back together so it's kinda hard to tell what we are right now. She did give me this lucky stone to show people I'm her's."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to interview Demon Wench. Get well Sparky." he patted Laxus on the back before leaving the office.

* * *

Gajeel began to walk down the hallway just when the school bell rang. As he began his walk to the main office to get Mira's schedule, he heard the door to the Nurse's office open and close.

"Gajeel!" a voice called out. Gajeel looked behind himself and found Levy chasing after him, her face contorting to that in pain after every few seconds.

"What you want shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Levy stopped in her tracks and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Gihihihi, yes you are!"

"Will you stop! I get picked on enough!"

"Tch, fine. What ya want?"

"I heard you're trying to find out what's going on with Laxus."

"What about it?" Gajeel asked her.

"I want to help you." she admitted "Laxus is actually a friend of mine; one of the only people in this school that's acually nice to me. I want to help him too!"

"And what can you do?"

"I read a lot. I actually know what to do in a crime scene, how to collect fingerprints, the right questions to ask. If you don't take my offer, you're gonna be stuck the whole day." Gajeel cocked a pierced eyebrow from her words.

"What do you want in return?"

"I want you to help me with my bullying issues. Kyouka, Seirah and Lamy schedule with me a 'bullying appointment' every day. Even though I tell them to stop so many times."

"How do I know it wasn't you shrimp?" ignoring his comment, Levy points to her skirt.

"I was getting a wedgie this morning . Ask the girls I listed before, my alibi checks out." at that moment, Gajeel couldn't help but feel a little bad for Levy, maybe he was getting soft but who knows, he probably was going to owe her for something eventually.

"Fine." Gajeel sighed "You can tag along." Levy's eyes widened at his words.

"Thanks Gajeel!" she smiled "You won't regret this!"

"Yeah. Ok shrimp, I need to find Demon Wench, gotta question her."

"Oh you mean Mira? She has gym first thing in the morning."

"How the fuck do you know this?!"

"Mira is also a friend of mine. She's cheer captain so she wanted to take a gym class first thing in the morning to help wake her up and keep her in shape."

"Huh, would make sense. Come on Shrimp, let's go." nodding, the sophmore tagged along with her junior classmate to find Mirajane Strauss.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Not much to say, just enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Suspect #1: Mirajane Strauss.**

The morning light was still seeping in around Fairy Tail High, but every three minutes, the morning sky grew brighter and brighter. The morning gym class was already in their gym clothes and getting ready to walk the track on this nippy-aired morning. Gajeel and Levy made a quick trip to their lockers to get their jackets and soon met up on the track. The dew-soaked grass, leaving dew drops on their school-mandatory shoes.

"Ok, where is she?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"She should be nearby." Levy pondered as she looked around the track before there was a flick in her eyes "There she is!"

Levy pointed out a young woman with long white hair, her bangs held in a small ponytail, and was obviously in her Senior Year here at Fairy Tail High, stretching herself out before jogging the track.

"Mira!" Levy called out. The white haired woman looked up and smiled when she spotted Levy.

"Levy! Hi!" Mira smiled. She jogged over to Levy and Gajeel while putting her long hair back in a big ponytail "How are you today?"

"I'm doing alright." Levy smiled "Thanks for asking!" Mira looked up and noticed Gajeel next to her and began to think.

"Oh Levy!" Mira smirked "Are you and the school bad boy dating?" Gajeel looked at her in shock while Levy blushed.

"Take it easy Demon Wench!" Gajeel barked "The Shrimp and I are here on buisness."

"Buisness?" Mira looked at them owilishly "What kind of buisness?"

"We're trying to figure out what exactly happened to Laxus?" Mira paled whe she heard that.

"Oh. That." she sounded a little down when she heard that.

"Are you ok with us questioning you?" Levy asked concern.

"I am, I just- sorry, it's kind of hard on me like it is with Laxus. I don't know who would do such a thing."

"Sparky told us you and him are constantly breaking up and getting back together." Gajeel asked "Is this true?"

"Laxus and I have our fights." Mira smiled "But we never break up. We just cool off and talk it out later." Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances at that reply.

"What do you know about all this?" Levy asked.

"Laxus had been a little more jumpy than usual when it started." Mira began to rest her chin on her hand "At first he laughed it off but when it got more serious he was starting to freak out more and more. Freaks him out more than my way of keeping in shape."

"Which is..."

"Throwing up a lot of course. Teehee."

"Have you seen any of this shit go on?" Gajeel asked, changing the subject.

"Sadly no." Mira sighed "Whoever is doing this apparently does this when Laxus is alone."

"Damn." Gajeel grumbled "Do you know anyone who could be behind this?!"

"Personally, I couldn't pin my finger on anyone." Mira shrugged "Laxus does have a lot of people who're jealous of him."

"Can you name someone who'd be on the top of your list if you had one?" Levy asked. Mira thought for a moment and it struck her.

"Only one I could think of is Gray Fullbuster. He's always been sidelined by the coach in football, but now that Laxus is unable to play in this week's big game against Alverez High, Gray will be starting quarterback because of this."

"Can you give us a moment Mira?" Levy asked.

"Of course!" Mira smiled. Levy took Gajeel to the side and spoke with him right then and there.

"Seems to me Gray could be a liable suspect. I've heard rumors of Gray being jealous of Laxus getting all the leads in the games."

"You think the ice bastard could be behind this?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Possibly. I mean, Gray doesn't strike me the type to do this type of stuff! If he did this, I'd be shocked."

"Looks like Stripper is our next suspect." Gajeel and Levy walked over to Mirajane to continue the conversation.

"Thank you for your time Mira." Levy smiled.

"No problem!" Mira replied "Are you avalible to go shopping next weekend?"

"Oh definitley!"

"Great! See you later Levy!"

"Bye Mira!" and with that said, both Gajeel and Levy left the track to find Gray.

"Ok, where the hell is that stripping bastard first thing in the morning?" Gajeel grumbled.

"I got no clue to be honest." Levy admitted "Gray is another friend of mine; but I haven't heard him once talk about where he has his first period class."

"So... to the fucking front?"

"To the Main Office it is." with that said, the two left to the Main Office.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter four! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Suspect Number Two: Gray Fullbuster.**

They were on their way to the Art Class which was located on the other side of the school. Gajeel and Levy made it to the Attendance Office and learned from the secretary that Gray's first period class was Art. Gajeel took Levy to the Art class and they looked around in amazement. Some were working on gorgeous paintings, some were making sculptures, some even sketching a live model. Gajeel looked around the room and soon spotted Gray, who was at a table of his own, making an ice sculpture. The dark blue, spiky haired man was creating a beautiful of an angel that was praying, it captured the awe of a few people but there was one problem with why no one was even coming close; Gray was in his underwear.

"Figures." Gajeel grumbled. Just as they were about to enter, the art teacher noticed them.

"Can I help you two?" the art teacher asked.

"We need to speak with Gray." Levy said while showing the pass to the teacher "We need to ask him certian questions about Laxus." the teacher nodded hearing this.

"Gray!" the teacher yelled "Get your pants on and come over here! There's two people here who want to talk to you!" Gray looked up then down when he heard his teacher say that.

"CRAP!" he yelled "When did that happen?!"

Five minutes later, Gray was fully clothed again and made his way over to Gajeel and Levy.

"Gajeel and Levy?" he questioned "Never thought I'd ever see you two hanging out."

"Quit yer fucking judging and answer some damn questions." Gajeel growled.

"Tch. Whatever."

"We need to ask you about Laxus." Levy suddenly said to divert the situation. Gray frowned a little when he heard that.

"Oh, you want to ask about this morning huh?"

"We've heard rumors you had always been jealous of Sparky." Gajeel admitted.

"Yeah." Gray admitted "I have been jealous of him for always getting starting quarterback; but I didn't turn him into a damn chicken! Laxus is someone I do respect, and I do feel bad I get to start the game this Friday like this."

"Where were you this morning around 5 am?" Gajeel growled. Gray looked away blushing.

"Taking a different route to school." he admitted "Some crazy chick took a liking to me and I've been looking at different routes to school so I don't put up with her." Gajeel nodded in understanding but seemed like he wasn't phased.

"Gray," Levy suddenly said "what do you know about this situation with Laxus?"

"To be honest, not much." Gray shrugged "Laxus had been always Mr. ToughGuy, but when this shit started, he got all paranoid."

"You see any of this shit go on?" Gajeel asked.

"Never. May sound suspicious but I haven't seen a single thing that happened to Laxus. He tells me and the guys about it in the locker room but I sometimes don't believe them. I think after today, I believe him."

"You have any idea who would want to do this?" Levy asked.

"Probably a few." Gray admitted "Laxus has a list of enemies from my recollection. It could be someone from a rival school, or could be one of the Four Families-"

"The Four Families?" Gajeel asked.

"The Four Families are the founders of the school Gajeel." Levy explained, knowing Gajeel was not familiar with the school's history "The Dreyars, The Gaeblogs, The Sequens and The Vermillions are the schools founders. Laxus is the great-grandson of one of the school's founders."

"That's right!" Gray pointed out "Besides them, and people from rival schools, Laxus has quite a list of enemies."

"Fuck." Gajeel said out loud "We're getting nowhere!" Levy sighed just when the warning bell for next period rang.

"Thank you for your time Gray." she said to the ice sculptor "Oh and one more thing Gray."

"What's that Levy?" Gray asked.

"Get your pants back on." Gray looked down.

"Aww hell! When did that happen?!" Gray returned into the class to get his sculpture back into the school freezer while Gajeel and Levy began to walk down the hall.

"We got a list of suspects." Gajeel groaned "A fucking list!"

"I knew Laxus pissed off a lot of people..." Levy admitted "But I didn't expect it to be as much as Gray claims."

"Fuck, there's no way I can't fail this! God, I wanna go back to Phantom Lord and get the fuck out of this school." Levy felt a slight pang in her chest when she heard that, and she didn't know why.

"Hey, Gajeel."

"What?"

"Why do you want to go back to-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! MY LOCKER!" he suddenly dashed ahead and Levy looked in surprise; there, the door completely destroyed, almost off it's hindges was Gajeel's locker.

"Aww shit!" Gajeel groaned "Who the fuck did this?!" Gajeel carefully opened the door and watched the hinges finally give and the door falling into his hand "Goddamnit!" Levy fixed her glasses to assert the damage and noticed something on the dented, damaged door.

"Gajeel! I think there's a note stuck to the door!" Levy pointed out, she then ripped it off the door and read the contents.

 _"sToP TrYiNg tO FiNd oUt WhAt hApPeNeD TO lAxUs Or fAcE ThE cOnSeqUeNcEs! YoUr LoCkEr WaS FIrSt, NeXT YoUr StUfF!"_ she widened her eyes when she read the letter that was obviously made from magazine clippings "Whoever did this to Laxus obviously doesn't want us to find out."

"Geez, what was your first hint? Now the bastard's targeting me!" Gajeel snatched the note from Levy and read it multiple times before noticing something on the note that caught his eye.

" _This note is from the desk of Wakaba Mine._ " Gajeel read out loud "Wait a minute, isn't that the coach for the football team?" Levy suddenly gasped as if she remembered something.

"Gajeel!" she realized "I just remembered, I heard a rumor that Coach Wakaba is under a massive gambling debt! He's plays a lot of online poker and lost close to four million Jewels!"

"You think the geezer could'a betted that Laxus wasn't going to play the big game and made sure of that?"

"It's a plausibility."

"Then let's go find the old fart." Gajeel threw his locker door to the ground, loaded his backpack with the stuff that filled his locker so no one would steal it and put his combo lock on the bag. He then got up and left with Levy just as the warning bell for second period rang again and second period began.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I know, the series is fucked up! But, what the hell right? Lol ok here's the fifth chapter. P.s next week wont be any new chapters, I'm taking a break to catch up on other work and whatnot.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Suspect #3: Coach Wakaba.**

Levy and Gajeel arrived at the Gymnasium and walked through the giant Gym to the men's locker room where Coach Wakaba's Office was. Levy did her best to cover her eyes from the sight of naked boys but was shocked when Gajeel pulled her closer to him and covered her eyes for him.

"Less chance of running into things." he reasoned. They made it to where the office and found a middle-aged man, wearing work out clothes and was on the phone. He showed signs of aging, a cigar that wasn't lit in his mouth and had short hair and a beard. Gajeel and Levy entered the office and overheard the conversation the coach was having.

"Yeah!" Coach Wakaba said into the phone a bit cocky "Just cut my hair this morning, feeling a lot better since I got rid of it. Hey, fifty bucks says it doesn't grow back! I'm also learning Italian, 'nother hundred says I learn the whole language in two days! And also, put a hundred dollars down that the Crocus Lions and the Magnolia Tigers gets canceled! Ok? Oh and add fifty bucks that Alverez loses tomorrow! Screw Dreyar, my team can win without him! Alright, bye!" he hung up and look at where Gajeel and Levy were standing. And he could see they were looking at him with confusion.

"Dude," Gajeel said to him "none of the shit you said in that phone call even made sense. You fucking suck at gambling." Wakaba looked at him in shock that he said that but soon regained his composure.

"No!" Wakba replied "I'm a great gambler! Fifty bucks says the sun doesn't come up tomorrow!" Gajeel rolled his eyes at that bet. No doubt, Coach Wakaba sucked at gambling.

"Anyway, what the hell do you two want?" Wakaba asked, crossing his leg while he sat.

"We came here to ask you some questions about Laxus." Levy told him.

"Oh, that."

"You don't sound too happy about it." Gajeel pointed out.

"The hell you expecting me to say? Laxus is my best player! I got faith we're going to do well tomorrow but I'm pissed someone did this!"

"Rumor around school is you're under a major gambling debt." Wakaba scoffed at that rumor.

"That's just a rumor. Yeah, I owe a little money here and there, but I ain't in a big debt."

 _After hearing the conversation you had on the phone, I beg to differ._ Levy thought to herself.

"Wait," Wakaba suddenly realized "You think I did this?!"

"It's a possibility." Levy pointed out.

"What the fuck?! Laxus is my golden goose! I'd be out of a job if I did this!" he than looked at the two students with questioning eyes "And who the hell gave you the authority to question me?!"

"The geezer did." Gajeel smirked while holding the pass up. Wakaba snatched it from Gajeel's hands and read it. He eyed the two suspiciously before verifying the pass.

"Fine." Wakaba huffed.

"We're going to need permission to search the lockers." Levy admitted to the Coach "We need to find evidence."

"Sorry, can't allow it." Wakaba smirked "You two may have permission to solve this case; but I don't have to give consent to let you search the lockers. And I always keep the keys that accesses everything in the gym in my desk draw. Now, if you'll excuse me." Wakaba sat down, opened his laptop and logged on to a game.

"What are you playing?" Levy asked while trying to get a good look at the computer screen.

"Online Poker. I'm still learning but I think I got the hang of it..." he clicked the mouse and smirked "Haha! Go away Kings!" as they watched the teacher play Poker, an idea came to Gajeel.

"Hey, Coach." Gajeel suddenly said "I saw a can of warm beer lying on a bench in the locker room.

"What?!" Wakaba yelped. He immediately paused his game and ran out to the locker room to find the beer.

"Did you really see a can of beer lying around?" Levy asked shocked at what just happened.

"Pfft." Gajeel scoffed "If I did, I wouldn't of told." he looked outside quickly and came back in the room "Keep an eye out in case he comes back." Levy wanted to say something, but realizing this is the best chance they had to find any evidence, she did what she was told. Gajeel opened the desk drawer and found smack in the middle of the draw, two gold colored keys; this had to be the Master Keys. Gajeel quickly snatched the keys and placed them in his pocket before closing the desk drawer.

"Hey!" Wakaba screamed entering the room "There was no can of beer in the locker room! You tricked me to get the keys!" _Oh shit, he's putting two and two together!_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Give me the keys, and you won't get into trouble." Wakaba held his hand out. He had a serious look on his face. Gajeel wasn't sure what to do but then at that moment, an idea popped into Gajeel's mind. Gajeel felt his phone vibrate from getting an email and Gajeel pulled it out quickly and his eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry Coach!" Gajeel said surprised "But I just found out Jenny Realright is going to parachute naked onto the school soccer field!" Wakaba's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" the coach said, his cigar falling out of his mouth "This I gotta see!" and just like that, he ran faster than Jet, the school track star.

"My God." Levy muttered when she saw that. She was startled when Gajeel tossed her one of the keys.

"You check the girl's locker room, I check the men's." not wanting to argue, Levy left for the girl's locker room to start the search.

* * *

Gajeel searched through every single locker in the men's room as possible. Coming across some that were empty, some that were filled with gym clothes and one that disturbed him most; a thong. He continued the search until he came across something in one of the lockers, a fairy costume, a bucket of super glue and a bag filled with feathers. Jackpot.

"Did you find anything Gajeel?" Levy asked, walking back into the locker room after searching for evidence in the girl's locker room.

"Yeah!" Gajeel said, still staring at the evidence "Found something!" Levy's school mandatory shoes clicked against the pavement of the locker room and she raced over to the location of the locker.

"My Mascot Costume!" Levy screamed "Oh my God! That went missing two days ago! I was looking all over the place for it!"

"The fuck is it doing in the men's locker room?!" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know!" Levy admitted "I keep it in my locker and when I went to get my books for my next class, it was gone! I reported it as a theft to the Main Office and nothing happened so far. I actually thought Kyouka and the others stole it." Gajeel looked at the locker door and noticed the number.

"Looks like Locker 393 is yer culprit Shrimp."

"Who's locker is that?"

"Only one way to find out." Gajeel got up from the spot and made his way into Wakaba's office, he found the list of Locker assignments and found the one he was looking for : _Locker 393: Natsu Dragneel._

"Flame brain?!" Gajeel yelled "What the fuck?!"

"Natsu stole my costume!" Levy said out loud "Do you really think, he's behind this?"

"I don't know-" a rustling sound was heard which startled the two students.

"What was that?"

"How the hell should I know?" Levy looked around the locker room but found nothing. she began to walk down the narrow hallway that was in the locker room and spotted something; it was a piece of paper, with an unknown language written on it.

"Everything ok?" a voice suddenly asked from behind.

"HOLY SHIT!" Levy yelled out loud, extremely startled and smacked the person behind her.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Levy looked up and found it to be Gajeel.

"Oh! Sorry Gajeel. You startled me for a moment."

"Eh, no big deal. What you find?"

"A piece of paper with unknown writing."

"Think it might have something to do with this shit?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know." Levy sighed "But, I'll check the library later today when it's most calm. That's when the best books are in."

"Do whatever ya can Levy." Gajeel looked at the nearby clock and saw the time: 9:45 am.

"Come on Shrimp, let's go find that fucking idiot." nodding, they left the locker room to find Natsu.


	6. Chapter 6

author's note: Not much to say, just enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Suspect 4: Natsu Dragneel**

"Aww c'mon Lucy!" a pink haired teen begged a large breasted blonde "Let's skip fourth period and head to the arcade!" the blonde slammed her locker shut at that request, she obviously was not thrilled with the whiny pink haired teen.

"No!" replied the girl called Lucy "I need to take this test!"

"Just pretend you're sick!"

"Natsu! Unlike you, I want to get into a good college! You can get into any college you want by paying them off! I don't have a single cent of my father's money, so I have to rely on grades alone!" just as they finished their conversation, Gajeel and Levy confronted them. The moment they arrived, a huge smile appeared on Lucy's face

"Levy!" Lucy said happily "What're you doing here?" she spotted Gajeel "And with Gajeel!"

"What the hell?!" Natsu said shocked.

"We need to talk to idiot over here." Gajeel grunted, pointing at Natsu "So scram blondie." Lucy looked at Gajeel with a serious _"Really?"_ look and left for her next class. Leaving the three alone.

"The hell you need with me scrap metal?" Natsu asked while leaning against the lockers.

"Can you tell us why my mascot costume was in your gym locker?" Levy asked. Natsu looked at her questioningly.

"You're joking right?" he asked in a for once, serious tone.

"We're not." Gajeel growled.

"Why the hell would I steal Levy's costume?! I don't even fit in that thing!"

"That's why we're here." Levy explained "We need to know why it was in there."

"How should I know? Maybe someone's setting you all up for chumps."

"You got any clue why the fuck someone would have the balls to attack Sparky?" Gajeel asked.

"Why you asking me?"

"Cause you're the idiot known to pull pranks on everyone in school." Natsu rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Yeah," Natsu admitted "I like to pull pranks; but they're mainly whoopee cushions or fake barf. Not something like what happened to Laxus. I mean, what would be my reason?"

"You are the younger brother of the top student of Alverez High, Zeref." Levy pointed out. Natsu's face turned into something more serious and yet sad when hearing that.

"Your point?" he crossed his arms.

"You could have done it for your brother-"

"I haven't seen Zeref since our parents divorced." Levy decided to shut her mouth the moment she heard that; she really touched a nerve "When our parents called it quits, we took opposite sides. I sided with dad and Zeref sided with mom. After that, we started arguing more and more. It eventually led up to us never wanting to see each other again." At that moment, Levy began to feel terrible.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. You had no idea Lev, besides, I don't really see Zeref as my brother. He ain't going to get a single penny of dad's money when he goes. I mean, he already showed dad he wants nothing to do with him."

"How much fucking cash does your family have?" Gajeel asked.

"Let me put it to ya like this." Natsu smirked "Last time I made a deposit at the bank, I got a standing ovation." Gajeel's eyes widened to that statement, Natsu was really that rich?

"Where were you this morning between 5am-6am?" Levy asked.

"I was at the security room, helping old Macao clean out the old security tapes. Some of those dated back to when the school was beginning to get security systems."

"Do you have proof you were there?"

"Ask Ol'Macao yourselves." the bell for the beginning of third period.

"I gotta head out, I wish ya luck on finding who's behind this shit." with that said, Natsu left for third period.

"Ok," Levy sighed while re-adjusting her glasses "looks like we're going to have to meet up with-"

"Hang on." Gajeel suddenly interrupted. He walked over to a nearby trophy case and pulled from behind it, a girl who was closer to his height, blue hair that curled up at the ends and had a large chest.

"Juvia?!" Gajeel screamed out loud in shock "What the fuck?!"

"Gajeel-kun?" the blue haired girl named Juvia said "Oh my God! It's been too long!" she then proceeded to hug the man in a way too tight manor.

"The hell you doing here?" Gajeel managed to ask after prying her off of him.

"Juvia transferred here!" she smiled. She suddenly noticed Levy "May Juvia ask who this is? Is she Gajeel-kun's new girlfriend?" Gajeel blushed.

"T-that ain't any of yer business!" Gajeel yelled. Levy rolled her eyes and went over to shake Juvia's hand.

"I'm Levy." she introduced "But seriously, what were you doing in this hallway anyway?"

"Juvia came to find her beloved Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled. When Levy heard that, her eyes widened in realization, so this is the girl that was stalking Gray. Well, looks like his alibi checked out. As Gajeel put her down, he suddenly remembered something important.

"Hey Juvia," Gajeel said "You've always been good at sneaking around, I gotta request for ya."

"What is it Gajeel-kun?" Gajeel right then and there began to explain to Juvia the situation he was currently in and how he and Levy were trying to solve this recent string of attacks on Laxus.

"I need ya to listen around the school if ya heard or seen anything weird as fuck, come find me."

"Juvia can do that." Juvia smiled "You are a long time from of Juvia, so she will help."

"Gihihihi." Juvia smirked "Thanks Rain Woman."

"It is Juvia's pleasure." with that said, she left to do her job.

"C'mon Shrimp, let's head to the security office." not looking for an argument, Levy nodded and followed Gajeel close by.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 7! Not much to say, except enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Security Room.**

They walked across the Soccer Field of the school to make it to the School Security Room. An awkward silence formed between the two so called detectives and to Levy, she couldn't bare it.

"So..." Gajeel said which broke the silence.

"So...?" Levy repeated.

"Are ya in any clubs Shrimp?" this took Levy by surprise.

"I'm in Book Club, Science Club, and Art Club." Gajeel smirked at that.

"Always knew you were a bookworm gihihihi." Gajeel smirked. For some odd reason, Levy felt her heart stop and her cheeks turn pink from his words.

"What about you?" Levy asked "Are you in any clubs?"

"Eh. I ain't interested in any. I still plan to go back to Phantom Lord High when this is all over! Gihihi." Levy didn't know why, but it hurt everytime he said he wanted to go back to Phantom Lord. And also, she wanted to help him get there for some reason.

"Maybe you can talk with your mom about going back-"

"Ain't got one." Gajeel suddenly said "Old man said she picked up and left a week after I was born." Levy blinked at that.

"Maybe you can ask your dad-"

"He ain't gonna listen. Never does. Sent me here 'cause he thought it'd be better for me."

Levy wanted to say something but they soon reached the Security Room. What she really wanted to say was going to have to wait.

* * *

The room was dark and multiple TVs surrounded one wall in the room on one side, the other was loaded with DVD's and Video Tapes of Security Footage. A man with thinning purple hair, a thick mustache, a security uniform and a pair of cop sunglasses. The man was drinking what appeared to be his third cup of coffee and was watching Security Footage. He spotted Gajeel and Levy and put his coffee down.

"Macao Conbolt's the name." he said "Crime's the game."

"Yeah yeah." Gajeel mocked "We need to ask yea something."

"What you need to know young man?"

"Where the hell was that idiot Salamander this morning?" Macao cocked an eyebrow.

"Natsu? He was here with me." Macao explained "He was helping me clean out some old Security Tapes." Gajeel nodded to that answer.

"Ok," Levy whispered into Gajeel's ear "Natsu's story checks out. But being in the room, I do have ideas."

"Lay it on me." Gajeel grumbled.

"The Security Room gets just about everything in the school. It might have gotten Laxus's attacker." Gajeel's eyes widened, Levy had a great point and they could end this case once and for all! He pulled out the All Day Hall Pass and showed it to Macao.

"We're here cause of the old man." Gajeel told Macao "We need to see the fucking footage from this morning."

"Can't show ya." they looked at him in shock.

"The fuck not?!"

"Against the law. And in here, I am the law." oh great, another unhelpful adult. Seeing this as a problem, Levy decided maybe it was best to distract Macao.

"Oh look!" Levy screamed suddenly while pointing out the window "A boy just stabbed another kid! He's getting away!"

"Boys will be boys." Macao shrugged. Levy's eye twitched at that. Gajeel put his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out his wallet. He looked inside the wallet and found a 500 Jewel.

"I got 500 Jewels here." Gajeel smirked.

"Nice try kid." Macao chortled "I ain't taking your bribe."

"Really? Cause I think it maybe a counterfeit." Macao leaned in closer hearing that.

"A counterfeit?!" he said in shock "Really?!"

"Yeah." Gajeel said a little innocently (if it was possible) "But I don't know if it really is."

"Only one way to find out." he tried to pull something out of his pocket "Damnit. Forgot my glasses in Makarov's office. I'll be right back." he got up and left the office.

"Ok Shrimp, get this morning's security tapes!" Gajeel smirked before they raided the shelves. They soon found a dvd of the hallways this morning around the time of Laxus's attack. They put the dvd in and watched Laxus running through the halls. As they watched, they noticed something; all the cameras blacked out after Laxus ran.

"What do you think?" Levy asked.

"I think whoever's behind this really fucking doesn't want us to find out." Gajeel said. Levy pulled out of her pocket the note in the foreign language and re-read it.

"This note is our only lead. I think during lunch I'll head to the library to find out what it says." Gajeel grunted in agreement which lead to an awkward silence.

"Hey Gajeel?"

"Hnn?"

"Why do you want to go back to Phantom Lord so badly?" Gajeel looked at her and thought for a moment; no one asked him that question and to be honest, he had not much of an answer.

"Cause it's my stomping ground." Gajeel concluded "I was king in that school and I just, don't belong here." Levy nodded in understanding before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It takes time to adjust." Levy admitted "I know the feeling. But you shouldn't feel like you don't have friends. I mean, I do want to hang with you after this all blows over." wait, did she really just say that?! Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"You really do?" silence passed before Levy nodded.

"Yes, I do." Gajeel pulled her closer to him in a side hug. Levy's face was close to turning red from that action.

"Come on Shrimp, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." nodding in agreement (and feeling her stomach rumbling) Levy joined Gajeel in going to get some lunch.

* * *

They left the Security Office and shut the doors tightly, as they began to walk, they spotted Juvia running over to them.

"GAJEEL-KUN!" she screamed. She soon stopped short and fell flat on her face.

"Oh my God!" Levy yelped while helping Juvia up "Are you ok?"

"Juvia is fine! Juvia has some big news to tell Gajeel-Kun!"

"Well spit it out!" Gajeel told her "I ain't got all day!"

"There's been rumors that Mest Gryder might have something to do with this! This morning the Security Systems went down and it's believed he might be behind it!"

"He is training in Vocational School for computer science." Levy pointed out "We'll have to question him later though, Vocational School for the morning won't be back until after lunch."

"Gihihih." Gajeel smirked "Knew I could count on ya Juvia!" Gajeel patted his long time friend on the head for what she's done for him "Gihihihi! Soon I'll get out of this and get back to Phantom Lord High!" Juvia paled a little bit when she heard that.

"Gajeel-kun." Juvia suddenly said "You won't be going back to Phantom Lord." Levy and Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"What?! Why not?!" Juvia looked hesitant to say something but seemed to finally decide to tell him

"Gajeel-kun, Phantom Lord High is gone. The school was shut down last week."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Poor Gajeel. How will he deal with this? Also, special thanks to Snowsisterbookworm for some of the ideas in the laundry list of reasons Phantom High was shut down! Ok, here we go!

 **Chapter 8: Comfort.**

Gajeel sat on the roof top of the school looking down at his feet, depressed. His dreams of going back to his old school were crushed before he could even grasp it. He ran off from Juvia and Levy the moment he found out about all of this and didn't look back; he wanted to be alone. As he stared at his school mandatory shoes, he felt dread and saddness flood through his body as he began to remember the moment Juvia told him their old high school had shut down.

* * *

 _"The hell you mean Phantom Lord High shut down?!" Gajeel asked Juvia in shock._

 _"It was coming for a long time Gajeel-kun." Juvia sighed "And about two months ago, the piece that ended it all happened and helped lead to the school's demise."_

 _"That school was the greatest thing alive! What was so bad it needed to be shut down?!"_

 _"Gajeel-kun, there was a drug ring, arson, Satanic Rituals, asbestos, a dead body found in the wall, car jackings, riots, lead water, rape allegations, gunmen attacks, the fire extinguishers were replaced with sleeping gas, cat kidnappings, fire safety hazards- Gajeel-kun the school needed to be burnt to the ground!" Levy's mouth became agape the moment she heard all of this._

 _"My God!" Levy shouted "What was the principal doing in all of this?!"_

 _"Principal Jose did nothing." Juvia admitted "In fact, he joined in on the car-jackings!" Gajeel and Levy's eyes widened when they heard that._

 _"What caused the school to shut down?" Juvia looked down in sadness before beginning to speak._

 _"Gajeel-kun," she began "do you remember Bo and Sue?" Gajeel thought back at that question and began to remember a dark skinned couple who always hung around Gajeel in the shadows. The guy Bo always wore a pair of broken sunglasses and Sue always wore a beanie with the school's insignia on it. He didn't hang with them outside of school but to be truthful, they were one of Gajeel's only true friends in that school._

 _"What about them?" Gajeel asked curiously. Juvia took a deep breath and began to tell her tale._

 _"Back in September," she began "Sue was getting ready to go to her class when-" she stopped herself when she felt a tear trickle down her eye._

 _"When what?" Levy asked gently._

 _"SUE WAS ATTACKED BY A GROUP OF BOYS!" Gajeel and Levy looked at her in shock "They- they planned to do terrible things to Sue but she got away and hid in the Janitor's closet. She-she locked herself in and called Bo. Once Bo managed to find her, he got her off school property and called the police. He knew if he called the police at school, it would be suicide. Bo had been growing tired of the school for a long, long time and had been wanting to report them to The Board of Ed; but because he knew Jose would do harm to him, he didn't. Because of the fact Sue was attacked, it was the final straw for him. He felt it was time to expose what Phantom Lord High really was."_

 _"Oh my God..." Levy said in shock._

 _"He called the police Bo." Juvia continued "And told them everything. The school was raided and they were exposed for what they were doing in there. It was shut down for a few days for further investigation; but when they discovered the asbestos and lead water the school was shut down for 'repairs'. They put Jose on trial and decided to shut the school down permanently. Jose also was stripped of his teaching license and hasn't been seen since."_

 _"Why the fuck haven't we heard of this?" Gajeel asked, still in deep shock._

 _"They wanted to keep it far away from the media. It would've caught a lot of attention and from what I hear, they'll be reporting the school's permanent closing tonight."_

 _"What about the old gang?! What about Aeria, Sol and Totomaru?!"_

 _"They were sent to a remedial school." Juvia reassured "All of them were. After everything they endured in the school, The Board of Ed decided they would be better off in a remedial school. They'll still be able to graduate and go to college; but this is to help them learn what they didn't learn in Phantom and to adjust in society. Gajeel-kun, Juvia thinks we got out of that school just in time." unsure of what to say about all this, Gajeel walked away from scene. Leaving both girls in shock at his sudden action._

* * *

As Gajeel continued to sit there, soaking in his newfound misery, he was stunned when he was greeted with a lemon flavored Italian Ice.

"I thought I might find you here." a voice said. Gajeel looked and found Levy, offering him the lemon flavored ice and also, holding one for herself "Best place to go when you want to be alone." Gajeel took the ice and grunted a thank you to her "Sorry I couldn't afford a sand which. This is all you can truly afford when you constantly get your lunch money stolen from you by bullies." Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you do anything about them?" Gajeel asked.

"I did. Problem is, they threatened me if I got to the police." Gajeel nodded in understanding.

"That's why you want me to tear them a new one." Levy nodded while taking a spoonful of the ices.

"Only form of protection I can get." Levy admitted "I can't tell you how many panties I had to replace from their wedgies." Gajeel began to imagine the type of panties Levy would wear and had to shake those thoughts before he got a severe nose bleed.

"Shrimp," Gajeel sighed "I don't know what to do anymore. I got no where to go anymore."

"You do, this school is your home now."

"Phantom was always my home. I wanted to be a Phantom, I don't want to be a Fairy!"

"What activities did you have at Phantom Lord besides all the looting and the pillaging?" Gajeel didn't have an answer for that. He thought for a moment and couldn't come up with one.

"Gajeel," Levy said sincerely "you did change since you got here, I can tell. When you first came to the school, you were cold and very nasty. After a few months I did notice a change in you; yes, you're still the delinquent we all know you to be; but you've become a better person. The stuff you did in Phantom Lord was possibly something that would cause harm, but I can see the pranks you do are mainly ones that don't send people to the hospital." Gajeel sat there and took this all in and realized she was right. His pranks he past few months had mainly been harmless (except putting laxatives in the punch bowl at the Homecoming dance). It was right there, Gajeel realized that deep down he was truly a Fairy Tail Fairy.

"You know Shrimp," Gajeel admitted "this school has it's fuck ups but I am enjoying myself here." she looked at him with a questioning glance "I mean hearing Sparky was born in the back of his old man's truck, hearing Demon Wench likes to throw up shows this school is fucking crazy. I guess this is where I truly belong." a small smile appeared on her lips.

As they sat there, Gajeel and Levy noticed a line of school buses coming in.

"Looks like the Vocational Schools are here." Levy pointed out "You know what time it is?" Gajeel looked at his phone, he was in shock at the time.

"11:30!" he said "Fuck! I'm running out of time!" he got up and began to run to the door.

"Gajeel wait!" Levy screamed "What do you mean you're running out of time?"

"I gotta solve this shit before the end of the day or I'm in deep shit!"

"What do you mean you'll be in deep shit?!"

"Because!" he realized at that moment if he said to Levy the truth, it could possibly ruin everything. But to be truthful, he'd rather tell her the truth "The Old man told me if I fail to solve the case by the end of the day, I'll have to wear the mascot costume for the rest of the school year." Levy looked at him in shock and thought for a moment.

"Well looks like we're going to have to work twice as hard." she said. Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"You ain't pissed shrimp?" Gajeel asked shocked.

"I'm somewhat angry I wasn't made aware of this; but to be honest, I don't want to see you get humiliated." she pulled out of her shirt the note in a foreign language she found in the locker rooms earlier today "It's obvious whatever this says is a clue to what's going on, and we need to speak with Mest. You should interview Mest and I'll try to figure out what this says."

"So we're splitting up?"

"We're going to have too. Meet me at the Library after you've interviewed Mest." grinning at that order Gajeel and Levy immediately left the roof and temporarily went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Ok, Gajeel is running out of time! Will he and Levy be able to solve this mystery once and for all?! Ps. next week's chapter will be on hold, I'm taking some more time to work on a future story or two and next week I'm posting early because I'm going to be out of town for the weekend.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Coming Together.**

Gajeel walked through the hallway of the school looking around for Mest. The Vocational Students had just got into the school and were now on their way to their next classes. As Gajeel looked around, he spotted him, a tall young man with a nasty scar on his face, messy short black hair and his school shirt's sleeve's ripped off.

"Oi!" Gajeel screamed "Mest!" Mest looked up at Gajeel in shock.

"Redfox?!" he screamed "The hell you want with me?!"

"A few questions." Gajeel smirked. Mest paled hearing this and ran for the hills.

"GET BACK HERE!" Gajeel then ran after him.

Mest ran down the school hallway like a dog trying to run from a forced bath-time. Gajeel ran after the computer technician faster than he ever ran. Mest began to run up the stairs but fortunatley, Gajeel grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, causing Mest to hit his forehead. He pulled Mest by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look like a cat who did something devious.

"Yer ass ain't going anywhere." Gajeel smirked. He threw the technician on the stairs and stood over him in an authoritative way "Talk asshole."

"What the hell do you want jerk?" Mest grumbled, rubbing his sore forehead.

"There was an outage in the security footage today." Gajeel glared "I'm out trying to figure out who the fuck decided to hurt Sparky and when we see him running in his tighty whiteys, the cameras go out." Mest looked at Gajeel with an odd look before realizing where Gajeel was coming from.

"Wait, you think I'm behind all those attacks?!"

"Confess and you may get off easy."

"Ok, one: I don't have the balls to mess with Laxus. You're signing your death certificate if you do. Two: I wasn't behind the security footage going out earlier today. Ok, I do have the software for it; but it was stolen out of my locker this morning!"

"You're full of shit." Gajeel growled.

"I'm telling the truth!" Mest said innocently. He suddenly grabbed his backpack (which Gajeel didn't realize he was carrying) and pulled a laptop out of it "I have a camera in my locker in case anyone tries to steal from me."

 _Damn. Should'a went to this guy for locker security._ Gajeel thought to himself. Mest pulled up the file on his computer and fast forward it to this morning. It was right then and there a dark figure breaking into Mest's locker and taking the required disc.

"See?" Gajeel cocked a pierced eyebrow and looked at Mest.

"Looks like I gotta let ya go." Gajeel grumbled.

"Just find the jerk who did this." Mest said in a serious tone.

"That's what I'm fucking doing." Mest thought for a moment and looked at Gajeel.

"Maybe I can help you. I put a tracker on the software and it should be ne-" before Mest could finish that sentence, a blow dart came out of nowhere and hit Mest in the neck, forcing him into unconsciousness.

"Goddamnit!" Gajeel yelled. He looked behind himself and saw the dark figure run off. Gajeel gritted his teeth in anger, whoever did this really wants no one to find out.

* * *

Gajeel made the decision after Mest got knocked out cold to take him to the nurse's office. According to Nurse Porlyuisca, Mest was going to be out cold for the rest of the school day, so he wasn't going to be much help to Gajeel. With this now in mind, Gajeel made his way to the library and began to look around for Levy.

"Levy!" Gajeel called out "Mest ain't our guy!"

"Sshh!" the librarian shushed. Gajeel rolled his red eyes and began to look around more and more for his classmate-now friend.

"Shrimp?" he whispered. As he looked around the room, he soon spotted Levy's bag and Gajeel's eyes widened; Levy never let her bag out of her sight.

"Oh shit!"

"Ssshhh!"

"Shut up lady my friend got kidnapped!"

Gajeel looked through the stuff and soon came across something that seemed out of place; a button from a school shirt. Gajeel looked at it closely and realized that the button wasn't from Fairy High's uniform. The button was black, the ones Fairy High had white ones. There was only one school who used black buttons in their uniforms: Tataros High. Looks like Levy's bully situation was getting out of hand. Clutching the button in his hand, Gajeel went up to the librarian with a serious glare.

"Hey Lady." Gajeel growled "Did ya see a few chicks leaving with a blue haired girl?" the librarian thought for a moment.

"Actually yes." she replied "They left with her ten minutes before you got here."

"Where did they take her?"

"I overheard one of them mention taking her outside for a walk- hey! Where are you going?!"

"Ain't got time to explain!" Gajeel dashed out of the library and made his way to find Levy before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Chapter 10! Ok, I literally was laughing my ass off when I wrote this! Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: To the Rescue!**

A groan ripped through the air as Levy McGarden felt all consciousness return. Her vision was blurry and her head ached. All she could recall was researching in the library, trying to figure out what the language written in that note was. And then she found a dictionary that had every word of that particular language.

"Well look who decided to wake up." a female voice said out loud. Levy gasped when she heard that, she lifted her head up and found Kyoka, Seirah and Lummy staring at her with evil smirks "About time sleepy head." as Levy tried to figure out how she got here, memories of what happened came back.

Just when she managed to get it written down, she felt a presence behind her. Thinking it was Gajeel, Levy turned around and realized it was none other than her tormentors. She tried to run for help but was held down and soon, she felt a book smack her in the back of the head and things went black. As this memory came back, Levy tried to move but realized she couldn't; her hands were tied up above her head and her feet were tied by ropes and hooks on the wall. She looked around and recognized right away where she was, she was in the abandoned janitor's shack that was going to be knocked down around Christmas break.

"What am I doing here?" Levy growled at her tormentors.

"We feel it's time to take our 'bullying appointments' up a notch." Lummy laughed while hopping around.

"We feel it's time to upgrade the services." smirked Seirah "So we're going to give you the luxury pack."

Levy felt her blood run cold at those words.

"Just let me go!" Levy begged "What did I ever do to you girls to get this treatment?!"

"It's because of you being a Fairy!" Kyoka growled "And not only that, you're the school mascot, saying we got rid of one of Fairy Tail High's most valued students makes things at Tataros look great! Lummy, prepare the atomic wedgie!" Levy began to feel sweat bead down her neck as Lummy skipped merrily behind her.

"With pleasure." Lummy said in a dark-toned voice. She began to slip her hand down Levy's skirt but before she could begin, the door busted open.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Gajeel screamed.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled happily.

"Gajeel?" Kyoka pondered "Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord High?"

"That name don't mean shit anymore. You three bitches bullying Levy ends here!" Lummy ran towards Gajeel to try and tackle him but was shocked when Gajeel punched her in the gut, pulled her underwear and put it over her eyes, causing her to run around the room.

"You'll pay for that!" Seirah growled. Gajeel spotted a rope and grabbed it. When Seirah charged after him, Gajeel dodged her attack, grabbed her pink, lacey undies and tied the rope around it quickly before tying it to a nearby hook.

Kyouka began to make her way near Gajeel, planing to attack him but Gajeel took her down in one fair swoop by tripping her, grabbing her blue undies and handing her by the ceiling through them. After Gajeel took care of the bullies, he made his way over to Levy and untied her. The moment he did, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered into his chest. Gajeel blushed at her actions and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, part of the deal." he tried to excuse. When Levy realized what she was doing, she stopped hugging him and her cheeks turned pink. Immediately, the two decided to walk out of the old shack and closed the rickety old door.

"So, did you see Mest?" hearing her question, Gajeel began to tell Levy everything that happened, from the moment he caught Mest, to the moment he had to drop him off at the Nurse's office.

"He seriously got tranquilized?" Levy asked shocked "Whoever's behind this, is really going to great lengths to protect themselves."

"Damn right." Gajeel huffed "What about you? You find any info on that goddamn note." Levy's eyes lit up when she heard him say that.

"Yeah I did!" she pulled the note out from her shirt and unfolded it "I managed to translate it! It's a love letter!"

"From what universe?"

"This one. It's Italian. Not the best, I can tell it's beginner's Italian, but it's a cheesy letter. Plus I found something on it, it's light brown hair." the moment Gajeel heard that, he had a flash back.

 _"Yeah!" Coach Wakaba said into the phone "Just cut my hair this morning, feeling a lot better since I got rid of it. Hey, fifty bucks says it doesn't grow back! I'm also learning Italian, 'nother hundred says I learn the whole language in two days!"_ Gajeel's eyes widened when he remembered that and Levy's did as well.

"Oh my God!" she screamed "I just saw your flash back! Come on! Let's go apprehend Coach Wakaba!" with that said, Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand, and raced across the school field, just in time for the 8th period class bell to ring.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Ok, this is the second to last chapter of the series! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because this is probably one of my favorites and now we find out who our criminal is! The epilogue I'm going to move to the following week, this past week has been hellish for me personally and I want some time to work on the next series as well as other projects. Other wise, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Big Reveal**

Gajeel and Levy dashed for the gymnasium locker rooms. Their hearts racing, sweat drenching from their foreheads; it was a race against time.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled "What time is it?" Levy looked at the time on the wall in shock.

"1:15pm!" Levy replied.

"Crap! We're running out of time!"

"The school day ends in an hour! We can apprehend Coach and still have time!" Levy bashed the door to the Boy's Locker Room open and they ran into the room. They soon found themselves outside the office that belonged to Coach Wakaba.

"Time to end this." Gajeel growled. He was about to barge in when a scream came out from behind that door.

"NOOO!" the voice screamed "T- this can't be happening! It just can't!" Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances at the sound of that scream.

"I think that was Coach Wakaba." Levy admitted to Gajeel. She tried opening the door and discovered it was lock. Levy knocked on the door and got a response.

"GO AWAY!" Coach Wakaba screamed "I want to be alone!" Gajeel pushed Levy out of the way and cracked his knuckles.

"Stand back Shrimp." Gajeel smirked a bit cockily "I got this." The reason he was planning to do this was so that way he could impress Levy. Levy did what she was asked and watched Gajeel kick the door with his leg as if he was in an action movie.

"HIIII-YAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH! SON OF A FUCK!" Gajeel grabbed his leg and fell onto the ground groaning in pain. The door on the other hand was still intact; so much for trying to impress Levy.

"I'll get an ice pack from the nurse's office." Levy sighed before leaving to get the ice pack.

* * *

After icing Gajeel's leg, the two began to think on how to get Coach out of his office.

"Should we call Principal Makarov?" Levy asked.

"No." Gajeel admitted "It could make things worse." Gajeel sunk his hands into his pocket and suddenly felt something in his pocket. Gajeel pulled it out and was in shock; it was one of the master keys. He completely forgot he had it. Embarrassed enough already, Gajeel took his key and slid it into the lock and opened the door. Wakaba's office was dark and seemed like no one was there; but the light from the locker room shined into the room and showed how messy and disarray the room became. Levy turned on the lights and there, Coach Wakaba lied on the floor in a fetal position.

Coach Wakaba pulled out of his pocket an item and began to wipe a tear from his eye with this item. From what Levy and Gajeel could see, he seemed heartbroken.

"We were supposed to be together forever." he was muttering "I can't believe it ended so suddenly."

"Your wife dumped you?" Levy asked, shocked and saddened for the gym coach.

"No! Not my wife, my girlfriend!"

"I thought you were married!"

"I am!"

"So you were fucking cheating on yer wife?!" Gajeel asked in shock, now feeling less sympathetic for the coach.

"Exactly!" the two high school students were now exchanging glances and looked at their Coach.

"How long were you and your girlfriend dating behind your wife's back?" Levy asked surprised.

"Since 4 am today!" Coack Wakaba replied "And I did everything by the book! I left her flowers, called her a million times and I even called her parents to ask if I can buy her as a love slave! I did everything right!"

 _I think the love slave thing is what did it._ Levy thought to herself _Any woman with dignity would dump this guy._ Gajeel looked at the item in Wakaba's hand and gave the coach a hard glare.

"Give me that item in yer fucking hand!" Gajeel ordered. The coach handed it over to Gajeel and studied it; it was a lucky stone. Like as if it was meant for good luck in everything. Wait a minute...

The doors barged open and three people came into the room. Mira seemed to have been running from Natsu and Gray who were very annoyed with her.

"Get back here!" Natsu screamed.

"Yeah!" Gray added "You can't run like this from us! I don't want to go on a date with Juvia! You can't force me!"

"Get away from me!" Mira growled before looking at Coach Wakaba "Coach! I need to talk to you!" Gray and Natsu suddenly looked at the coach and noticed that Gajeel and Levy were also in the room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Natsu asked. Gray and Mira looked and noticed Gajeel and Levy were in the room. At that moment, all the attention was on them.

"Ok jerks." Gajeel suddenly growled "I just got the last piece of evidence in and I know who the fuck had attacked Sparky." Levy gasped and looked at Gajeel in shock; did he really figure it out? Everyone exchanged glances before returned their attention to the transfer student "Ya tried to hide yer tracks and really had us there but you failed to keep all yer tracks covered and now I got you!" it was at that moment, Gajeel pointed at the true culprit behind the attacks on Laxus "...MiraJane Strauss yer under arrest for attacking Laxus Dreyar!"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Here we are! The final chapter of Fairy Tail High Detective! Thank you all so much for the wonderful support and love for this crazy-ass story! I hope you all enjoyed it, Ancient Scrawlings Dawnguard will become a weekly series until I get the first 9 chapters of my next series out. Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Closing of the Case.**

"So you were behind this the whole time huh Mirajane?" Makarov asked a little angrily. They were all in Makarov's office finally seeing the closure of the incidents that were going on with Laxus the past two months. Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Laxus, Natsu, Gray and Coach Wakaba all stood in the room as Makarov stared down his grandson's girlfriend. The moment that Gajeel pointed out it was Mira who was behind all these attacks, they all apprehended the head cheerleader and took her to the principal's office to face punishment.

"You started off with a few mind games with Laxus to make him think he was going insane;" Makarov began "but eventually you decided to branch out more. You first seduced Coach Wakaba into a relationship with you and gave him that lucky stone to show you were serious and when he wasn't looking, you stole one of the Master Keys and stole Levy's mascot costume from her locker so you could carry on your master plan. You spooked Laxus while he was getting changed for practice and used the software you stole from Mest to hack into the school's security system and programmed it to turn off when you tapped a tiny remote we found in your locker. Then Laxus ran off and you quickly changed into the mascot costume covered him in super glue and feathers. And when no one was looking, you hid the mascot costume and the super glue with feathers in Natsu's gym locker to frame him. You played innocent for the entire day and did everything in your power to avoid suspicion. Pin pointing the blame on Gray and Natsu, destroying Gajeel's locker, trying to attack them while they were in the gym locker rooms thus leaving behind the Italian love letter Wakaba wrote to you, and even went as far as knocking Mest unconscious to where he won't wake up until later today. You were good, but Gajeel and Levy were better. In the end, no matter how hard you tried to hide your guilt, you still were caught."

Mira sat in her chair, arms and legs crossed and she annoyedly let out a puff of air that blew a strand of hair out of her face. Laxus looked at his white haired girlfriend with hurt and sadness before going over to her to ask the question that has been on his mind since he found out.

"Why would you do this to me Mira?!" Laxus asked upset, he was now in his clothes, his varcity jacket and his face was still covered in hives and feathers "Why?!"

"Because you couldn't keep your hands off other girls!" Mira shot back while jumping up from her seat and pointing an accusing finger at her boyfriend "Whenever we're out or right after a football game you go right away and hit on them right in front of me! You needed to be taught a lesson!"

"Well you got me there..."

"Why the hell would you frame us?!" Gray and Natsu screamed simultaneously.

"Well you were both the most likely suspects." Mirajane shrugged "Natsu is a prankster so it would be believable and Gray was always jealous of my schnookums. So I framed you both." the two friends looked at each other in shock.

"So why did you steal my mascot costume?!" Levy asked.

"Well I needed some way to disguise myself."

"So... let me get this straight." Coach Wakaba suddenly said "We were never truly together, you never were going to be by my side if I decided to leave my wife, and I disgust you?"

"Bingo."

"Oh! I love bingo! I can see if I can get tickets for us to go tonight!" everyone looked at the coach and shook their heads; no doubt he was an idiot.

"Well Redfox." Makarov sighed and walked up to the student "You're a sneaky bastard. And for once, it actually payed off."

"So ya ain't gonna make me dress up as a fucking fairy?" Gajeel asked while looking at the principal.

"A deal is a deal so yes. And as for your recent act of delinquency, you're also off the hook." Gajeel smirked at this news and felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest "So what the hell are you waiting for?! A freaking medal?! Get to class!" the school bell suddenly rang which signaled the end of the school day "God-damnit!" with the school day finally over, Gajeel and Levy made the decision to leave and go on home.

* * *

"Damn what a day." Gajeel groaned as he cracked his neck to ease tension.

"I know," Levy sighed "still can't believe it was Mira who was behind it all."

"Yea but what're ya gonna do?"

"I really hope whoever I end up with, doesn't pull the stuff Laxus pulls."

"Yeah, he'd be lucky to still have his balls."

Gajeel looked down at Levy and noticed she was watching the crowds of students making their way around the school to get to their individual vehicles. The whole day, Gajeel was feeling an attraction for Levy and was beginning to think that she was feeling the same. Now there was only one way to find out.

"So Levy..." she looked at him in curiosity "There's this new sundae place that opened up that's supposed be good or something. If you ain't busy, you wanna g-" he was shocked when Levy suddenly gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I would love too." she smiled. Gajeel stared at Levy and suddenly pulled her closer to him and gave her a full, passionate kiss. The moment Levy felt his lips smash onto her's, she melted into the kiss and pulled him closer.

When finished, Gajeel parted their kiss and smirked at the sight of her.

"You know I ain't gonna let you go after this." he smirked.

"Who said I wanted you too?" she smiled back. Right then and there, Gajeel gently took her hand and walked out of the school with her to the new sundae shop.

 **The End.**


End file.
